partumisfandomcom-20200214-history
Alerick the Great
Alerick the Great is a warrior, assassin, and bounty hunter. He was born in Rome, in 1106, to unknown parents. His origins besides that are unknown. For the first 22 years of his life, he worked as a merchant in Rome, but eventually branched outwords and traveled across Eurasia. At 30, he was killed by a raiding group of barbarians, but woke up to find himself still alive. He pulled a spear from his chest, and to his astonishment, the wound healed near instantly. He returned to Rome, but was thrown out by everyone he knew for being a monster. He was forced to leave Europe, and wandered Asia for the next 73 years, alone, until he came across Ulaanbataar. The Khan of Mongolia, Ghengis Khan, took pity upon Alerick, and took him in. Alerick's unique ability would be praised by Khan, and Alerick saw Khan as his first sort of father figure. Alerick would be trained in the ways of combat, and would aid the Mongols in their conquest of Eurasia. For years he would serve this position, and was eventually set to be Ghengis Khan's heir. However, when Khan died, Alerick was captured by a Russian raiding party. He would be forced to serve the Russians as a servant until he escaped in 1331. He fled to the Holy Roman Empire, where he gained infamy for killing a few of the Emperor's guards when they captured him. It was there that he became involved with the underground. Due to his status as a criminal and a traitor, he was taken in by underground crime and barbarian movements. He took up the work of an Assassin, a job he held until he recieved an offer from Napoleon of France in 1805. He was known for his great skill, and Napoleon wanted his aid in invading the HRE. Alerick, now a convinced Atheist, worked with Napoleon to take down the Empire that he percieved to be his "greatest enemy" (except for the Russians). He broke with Napoleon after the Invasion, moving instead to Mongolia, then under Chinese control. He stayed there, working as an anti-Chinese assassin, working with the Eight-Nation Alliance during the Boxer Rebellion when it arrived. It was then that he gained an affinity for Japanese culture. When Dr. Sun Yat-Sen began the Xinhai Revolution in 1911, Alerick sided with him, and with his legendary aid he won the revolution. Alerick sided with the Central Powers when the Great War broke out, as the Russians who captured him and the Chinese who he conquered sided with the Entente. However, when he was fighting in Russia, the Russian Revolution broke out, and he was captured by Vladimir Lenin. He was kept as a prisoner, as he refused to work for the newly formed Soviet Union. When Joseph Stalin took power of the Union, he was sent to a gulag in Siberia, but escaped along the route. He survived in Siberia for years until he was taken in by the Empire of Japan. He resided in Korea until the end of WWII, when he fled to Japan. Ever since then, he has traveled across Eurasia, working as an assassin and bounty hunter. He has lived throughout history and has never been killed, and is feared and/or revered by all. Interests Alerick the Great is a loyal Mongolian, but loves Anime, going to Japan numberous times annually. He has been lovers with numberous women across his lifetime, and is considered a charming and handsome man. He loves video games, considering himself a gamer, and is a proponent of the "gamers rise up" movement. He has an extremely fucking long infobox. Category:Neutral